This invention relates to transport-display crates in general and more particularly to an improved transport-display case made up of a pair of complementary interlocking members which is capable of being reused.
The typical practice in the prior art with regard to transport and display cases has been to either use a non-reuseable cardboard box which after shipping could be cut to form a display case which was then placed on the shelf in the store or alternatively to use crates which were reuseable but which then could not be used for the dual purpose of transport and display. In other words, the goods would have to be emptied out of the crate and stacked on the shelves. The first solution is wasteful and expensive in that, in most cases, the cardboard crates are not recycled but usually burned or disposed of in some other manner. The second solution is time consuming in that it requires a large plurality of items in the crate to be unloaded and stacked on a shelf in the store also entailing additional expense.
Typical of the use of crates of this nature are crates used for transporting eggs to stores. If a reuseable crate is employed, each of the individual egg cartons, normally containing a dozen eggs, must be removed and stacked on proper shelves in the store. When crates which can be cut to form display crates are used for transporting the eggs the expense is greatly increased since crates for transporting a fragile item such as eggs must be of a substantially rigid construction to protect the contents.
In view of these various problems, need for a reuseable crate which can be used for both transport and display becomes evident.